Woman of my word
by sgaspar93
Summary: Dean and Sam go to a bar to celebrate Dean s birthday. There, Dean sees a woman that makes his mind go blank in all the good ways but is there more to her than it appears? I suck at summaries but the story is good, I promise.


Hello guys! I just want to say that I came back to Fanfiction and got back to writing after months of battling myself and the lack of inspiration and will to write. I have a new nickname because I hate my last one and I am not going to say it because I`m ashamed of my stories on my old profile .. Let`s say that Christmas spirit got me going and here I am. With a one shot (for now. I will see how you guys are going to react to it.). So without further ado I am presenting you my new attempt at writing fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchester bros (unfortunately) or the other characters that might appear but I DO own Angela , my pretty little ferocious hunter.

Enjoy and don`t forget to review!

I like me some reviews...

„Oh come on Sammy! Don`t be such a partypooper. We gonna go there, drink a little bit and maybe, just maybe you`re gonna get can even pretend that it`s YOUR birthday we`re celebrating huh what do you say?" Dean grinned and winked at Sam who was sitting at the bunker table hunched over his laptop.

They didn`t have a case for a long time and they were stuck on the subject of Amara and Dean wanted to seize the opportunity and celebrate his birthday as he said it might be his last on which Sam made a bitch face. He wanted for Dean to celebrate his birthday but he didn`t want to spend it in a musty bar surrounded by angry bikers and lousy music but Dean was sighed and looked at Dean who was fidgeting in his place by the table.

„Dean I know you`re bored outta your skull but man, I am not in the mood to go to a bar. We can celebrate it here. I can go to the store and buy beer, maybe some snacks, pie..." Dean pffed and rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled.

„Nope. Not gonna happen lil bro. Come on, shut that thing down and let`s get this show on the road!" Dean moved towards the table and reached for the laptop but Sam anticipated the move and closed the lid himself. Seeing he`s not gonna win this battle he sighed and nodded. He smiled to himself when he saw the grin on his brother`s face.

„Atta boy! Now let`s get going. I have a feeling that I might get lucky tonight. " Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes as they got their jackets and Dean got the Impala keys.

But Dean didn`t know how right he was cause the moment they entered the bar a sight at the pool table got his eyes rolling at the back of his head.

There she was. Leaning down and aiming for a perfect shot. Dean thought his brain might combust if he looked at her longer than necessary (and he wanted to look at her for years and not just look). She was wearing tight washed out jeans, a red top that accented her cleavage and black biker boots. Dean also noticed a lot of simple bracelets and a watch on her left arm. Her dirty blonde hair was sprawled all over her right shoulder as she hit the ball and if Dean was right, won the round. But his ogling was interrupted by Sam dragging him to the nearest booth. And by the time they were seated she was nowhere in sight.

They ordered a couple of beers that, as the evening progressed turned into whiskey that eventually lead to tequila shots.

„I gotta go to the toilet. Be right back." Sam slightly slurred and got up. Dean laughed as Sam knocked over some girls drink when he was coming back and winked at him when the girl started flirting with him. Showing his brother two thumbs up he took his last shot and downed it. He was lazily watched the occupants of the bar, the drunks at the bar, the bikers at the pool table that argued more than they played, people in groups splayed across the full bar and Sam and his female companion. As his eyes wandered around he noticed a bunch of blonde locks entering the crowded bar. She was back. She must have went home to change clothes because now she was wearing a black leather jacket and a simple grey shirt. He didn`t even notice her staraing back at him until he looked straight into her eyes. Dean`s mind stopped working as his green eyes met her sterling grey ones. He noticed her watching him closely and he thought she would come and kick his ass for undressing her with his eyes but she just turned her head and walked to the bar.

He saw her ordering a beer andtalking to the bartender who seemed more than interested in her boobs than anything she was talking about. He glimpsed at Sam who was still talking to the tall brunette with some serious butt. But Dean wasn`t interested in her, he wasn`t interested in any girl or woman in this bar except fot that hot blonde at the bar.

„Hey!" Sam yelled and Dean jumped in his seat which made Sam laugh.

„What are you doing here? Go back to your hot date." Dean said wanting to get rid of his brother so he could go talk to the hot blonde and maybe do more in the motel room or the back of Baby. His thoughts were interrupted when Sam smacked his shoulder. „Dude! Are you even listening to me?"

„Yeah, yeah. I am. What were you saying?" Sam rolled his eyes. „I said that Amy and her friend will join us. So they`re gonna be here in a minute." Sam watched his brother nodding but his eyes were fixated at something else and he was sure he knew at what.

„You gonna go talk to her or what?" Sam thought Dean`s head would fall off whe he turned towards him. „Her? Who?" Sam smirked and pointed at the blonde drinking her what it seemed a second beer. „How do you even know-?"

„I have eyes Dean." Sam smiled at his brother. So he planned a scheme in his head."Hey, you know what? What about another round huh?" He grinned and walked over to the bar. While he was standing he glimpsed at the blonde not far from him that was the center of Dean`s attention. And he wasn`t surprised when he saw that she was a stunner. Heart shaped face ,sterling grey eyes, full pink lips . His list could go on but she just wasn`t his type, sure she was hot but there was something about her that made him not want her in a sexual way. Maybe because Dean seemed enchanted by her and maybe because he really liked Amy. He ordered two more beers and walked back to the table. But his path was blocked by Amy who was as tipsy as Sam.

„Hey, what do you say we ditch our wingmens and fly into the night ourselves huh?" She smiled and the sultry tone of her voice and the flirty look she was giving him made his knees weak and his pulse racing. He leaned in closer and kissed her dark red lips. The kiss was short and sweet but made both of them sway just a little bit. They smiled at eachother and Sam told her that his brother wasn`t interested in her wingwoman and when Amy frowned Sam explained why. It made her smile wider and mumble something about love at first sight. He told her to meet outside in a couple of minutes and he walked back to his brother downing the last remains of his beer and looking up to him.

„So, Amy is going to send her friend home and I will leave you here staring at that poor woman." Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. „You know if I didn`t know better I would say you were ditching me for a girl?! Tell me if I`m wrong." His word seemed harsh but Sam knew his brother was joking.

„Yeah yeah yeah I am ditching you. I admit." He smiled and they both took a sip of their beers. Dean got back to pretending not to look at the woman at the bar and Sam to pretending he was`t noticing his brother doing just that. When Amy got in his peripheral vision Sam finished his beer and told Dean not to wait for him and to grow a pair and talk to the blonde. Dean just nodded and got back to his beer. What he didn`t notice was the blonde watching him in the mirror in the bar when Sam stood up and walked out with Amy under his arm. She felt sorry for the guy being alone and she pondered about going there and talking to him. He was attractive, hot as hell and she noticed the swagger in his walk and she felt his eyes on her for the most of the evening. Sure there was a moment when their eyes met and she thought her insides would melt just from his stare. Yes, she thought about dragging him into her motel room and spending the night in what she thought he would provide, an utter satisfaction. But she had things to do and people to worry about. But she just wanted for this night to end before she had to go spill some witch blood.

„Man come on. What is wrong with you?! Go there and make a move." Dean stared at the peeled label of his beer while mumbling in his beard. He decided. He`s gonna make a move. So he doned his beer and walked towards the bar.

She was on her fourth beer and she was just starting to get a buzz when she felt a warm presence on her right side. She knew who it was and she couldn`t help herself but smile.

„Took you long enough." She spoke and Dean froze. Did she notice him staring at her and checking her out. „Don`t worry. I did my staring as well. There`s nothing wrong in looking at someone as hot as me." That made Dean smile too and he waved the bartender to fetch some more beer for him and the blonde beside him. When the beers were in front of them Dean decided to speak.

„Oh really? So you were looking at lil ole me?" He smirked and couldn`t help himself but wink at her. He was a bit surprised she wasn`t crazily blushing by now but he thought it was a good sign. A sign she would be a firecracker in the sack.

And as they talked and flirted with eachother, he KNEW she was just like him. And that meant she was as ready to jump in bed and roll around naked in the sheets as he was. And as more as he thought about her naked body connected to his and his hands outlining every inch of her body the more his lower regions started to positively burn and his brain filled with desire. He noticed the same in her eyes.

„So Angie. I can call you that right?" He smiled at her and she nodded, a little more tipsy than before. She enjoyed his company and she had a feeling where this flirty conversation was leading to. She couldn`t deny the attraction and the friggin sparks were flying around when he touched her hand just before. Her insides were tingling with desire and she saw the look in his eyes and she knew. But before that, she really had to go pee.

„You can but first let me go to the toilet `kay Deano?" She smiled and went to the ladies room. Dean couldn`t help himself but watch as her hips swayed just the way they needed to and her ass. Dean thought he could bounce a nickel off that ass. He needed to get his hands on her as soon as possible. Before his brain turns to mush.

She was back at his side a couple of minutes later and he swore under his breath which made Angela frown at him but as soon as she noticed Dean leaning into her she knew. He licked his lips and she couldn`t wait any longer and crashed her lips into his.

She felt his right hand cupping her cheek and the other one at her waist going lower and leaving warm sensation on her skin.

His lips were soft and warm and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull when he pulled her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. The hand that was on her waist gripped her more tightly and she moaned into the kiss.

Dean`s head was exploding. The feeling of her under his hands was amazing. Her warmness was inviting him and when he deepened the kiss, her moan turned his brain into overdrive. Just as he wanted to break the kiss and tell her that he was going to screw her into tomorrow in the back of the Impala, his pocket started buzzing and he cursed the person that was calling him.

He broke the kiss and they stared at eachother for a moment, Dean`s eyes switching from her lust filled eyes to her swollen lips. He mumbled a `sorry` and took his phone out. Sam was calling him. He frowned and wondered what happened.

„Sorry I have to pick this up. It`s my brother." She nodded and sipped her beer, watching him closely. His left hand was still lightly gripping her waist and she liked feeling this way, feeling owned by him at that moment. It felt weird because she was a independent woman but this man was a whole lotta more than just a simple man.

„What is it Sam? I`m in a middle of something very important." He smirked and winked at Angela and she rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

„We have a problem Dean." The tone which Sam used was serious and Dean knew this wasn`t a `pick me up` call.

„What happened?" Dean kept his tone light so Angela wouldn`t suspect something was wrong.

„A job happened..Amy and I were saying our goodbyes when her roommate came into the apartment every opening of her body." Dean mentally puked and forced himself to smile.

„So what do you think it is?"

„A witch..I found a hex bag in her purse."

That made Dean close his eyes and wonder why did it had to happen tonight. When he opened his eyes Angela was watching him with a worried look on her face. He shook his head no and she turned back to her beer.

„I`m with Amy now. I`ll try to calm her down and wait for the police to come. I`ll text you the address so you could come."

Dean could not believe this was happening to him. In the matter of minutes he had a boner, a hot chick ready to fix that issue and a damn witch on a killing spree. He knew he had to go and help Sam on this one. Man he hated witches.

„What`s up? Brother needs advice on how to treat a lady?" She smirked and Dean thought he was going to slap himself for even thinking about ditching her but he had to.

„No. He had a problem about something and now he needs me to help him. And he`s my brother, he knows how to treat a lady." Dean shot her his best flirty grin and she grinned back. She leaned to whisper in his ear and Dean felt her hot breath on his skin.

„Well I hope you know how to treat a real woman cause I ain`t no lady, baby." Dean`s eyes closed and he took a deep she leaned back she kissed him, their tongues dancing and their breaths mixing. Her hands were gripping the lapels of his plaid. „I hope this little thing continues after you help your brother cause something tells me I`m not the only one thinking about getting naked and having my way with you."

Dean`s mouth was wide open and he was left speechless. She winked at him and he felt something sliding into the palm of his hand. He looked down and saw her name and number scribbled down on a piece of paper with `You better call me` written underneath it. He smiled and when he raised his head she was smiling wide at him.

„You know. I hope you`re not going to let me down, y`know. " He joked and her smile got even wider. She picked up her jacket and kissed him.

„Trust me Dean. I am a woman of my word." She winked at him and turned around. She walked out of the bar without turning even once. Dean stood there until he suddenly remembered the call and the witch thing.

He payed for the beers and left the bar with a smile.

So* What do you think? Should I continue this thing or not? Review!

XOXO


End file.
